


Adámastos

by Farisya



Series: Pacific Rim Drabbles--Inspired by the Discord Server [9]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: A proud product of the Pacific Rim discord server, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Happy Birthday Fic, M/M, i tried to make this as fluffy as possible, there's still a battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farisya/pseuds/Farisya
Summary: Greek Mythology AU- Hades/PersephoneIn which Chuck has A Destiny and Raleigh is smitten.Also where Herc is an overprotective dad and Scott is the God of Love.And Yancy isThat Guyand Jazz is somewhere in between beingThat Girland awesome.Where Mako and Jake are Artemis and Apollo respectively and Pentecost is a Titan who has no time for this bullshit.Angela ships it.Happy Birthday to my PacRim partner in crime, the antithesis to all my angst, the reason the discord server exists. This one's for you babe.





	1. Chapter 1: Aíµα

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inthedrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Rhi!
> 
> You are too far away for me to smother you with awkward hugs, so I give you this instead. I made it as fluffy as possible and, yet, there is still a battle and angst. _But I tried, just for you._
> 
> This fandom would be decidedly less active without you and don't even think about arguing with me in the comments or the server, I'm right. So there. :-P
> 
> I wish you all the best in the next year of your life and I know you're gonna kick ass!
> 
> P.S. I said fuck it with the names. I wasn't even gonna try and reconcile that shit. So here's a cheat sheet for which character is which deity. Aight? Aight. Don't bitch at me about this. I. Don't. Care. 
> 
> Raleigh=Hades  
Chuck=Persephone  
Herc=Demeter  
Mako=Artemis  
Jake=Apollo  
Pentecost=Hyperion (A Titan)  
Yancy=Zeus  
Naomi=Hera  
Jazmine=Poseidon  
Tendo=Dionysus  
Alison=Ariadne  
Angela=A Nymph because I ain't about that incest and I save the Herc hooking up with Yancy for other fics y'all  
Kronos=_Dick_ aka Richard Becket  
Knifehead=Typhon  
Otachi=Echidna  
Leatherback=Hydra  
Max=Cerberus  
Wei Tangs=The Fates  
Sasha=Athena  
Aleksis=Ares  
Scott=Aphrodite (Bite me it works)

After the imprisonment of the mad titan, his children laid claim to the throne of Olympus. They enlisted the other gods to join their pantheon and so the Olympians began their rule. Kronos’ three children divided the land, sea, and sky between them and claimed dominion over all creatures who lived in their kingdoms. The other gods spread across the world, content to rule their own small kingdoms outside the larger purview of Kronos’ children. 

Those titans who survived the war paid homage to the Olympians. Most were content under their rule. The children of these titans assimilated into the Olympian pantheon and served as the bridge between the old gods and new. The most respected of the first generation, Pentecost, even adopted two young gods whose father held no interest in them. 

Millennia passed, and with the years came the second and third generation of Olympians. These young gods roamed the earth, taking on the aspects of their parents. With them came humans and their worship strengthened the gods, made them nearly all-powerful with the strength of human belief. 

Humanity’s reverence made the gods benevolent and kind. It also made them bloodthirsty, ruthless, and unforgiving. And so every god had their opposite, another who countered their abilities and kept the balance. As the moon had the sun, so death found it’s opposite in life.

\-----

He was born into blood. His father and uncle ripped him from his mother’s womb as she fell victim to a vicious poison. She gave him the gift of life with her death and his father did everything in his power to save her. He failed.

His uncle held and loved him first. The son of Ouranos loved his sister’s son and would now love his son. It was his power after all, love. He knew this child would need much of it in the years to come. His nephew, raised more as a brother, looked up from the corpse of his wife and laid eyes on his son.

“Charles.” 

The god of love wiped blood from the baby’s screaming face and smiled, “Charles.” 

The baby screamed for hours, days, until the goddess of the hunt descended with her retinue of nymphs and dryads and warriors and took charge of his care. Scott and Hercules watched helplessly as Mako gave the baby over to one of her women. 

“Where is she?” She asked. The boy’s mother was her friend and she wished to know where she lay.

Herc led the young goddess to his wife’s grave, roses and carnations sprouting in his wake. Mako shot a concerned look over her shoulder at Scott who smiled sadly. The pain of Herc’s lost love made his heart ache. Angela was a beautiful nymph, beloved amongst the gods for her beauty and kindness. She originally earned a second look from the harvest god by stopping the sea goddess from flooding the fields of a coastal farming community. 

For a nymph to make an Olympian cower before her was no mean feat, to do so with a smile on her face laid Hercules bare before her. They married within a year. The next few centuries were spent in harmony and love. Scott wilted at the force of their adoration. His powers strengthened with every exposure to their love. 

Now Angela was dead. Her body encased in an ash tree and surrounded by a field of wild roses and carnations. Scott turned his attention away from the grave and back to his nephew. Charles finally settled against the breast of Mako’s attendant and the women surrounding him were already half in love with the baby. 

Mako herself appeared at his side a moment later. “I will miss her. It is good her son lives.” 

“We will all miss her. I hear our king,” Scott spat the title out. He and Hercules were just as old, and older than the upstarts who killed Kronos, and he’d never quite forgiven the brats for taking over the thrones. “Is planning a special ceremony to honor her passing.” 

“Do not speak so harshly of him. He does this for his sister and for Hercules.” 

“Herc won’t go. Yancy’s idea of a requiem won’t sit well with him.” 

“Jacob and I will make his excuses then.” 

“He will demand to see the child. The baby is a god in his own right.” 

“Hercules will fight him.” 

Mako nodded. “He will have help. But the Fates have already visited Olympus to foretell the boy’s destiny. The three of them will meddle, it’s what they do.” 

The baby screamed, setting Mako’s flock buzzing. Nothing worked until Herc appeared and took him. Charles opened grey eyes and stared up at his father with awareness only a god possessed at such a young age. Hercules stared down at his son, flowers sprouting around them in his happiness. “Hush now, I’ve got you.” 

Charles reached out with a tiny fist and grabbed his father’s hand. He pulled Herc’s finger close and bit down as hard as he could. 

Mako laughed as Herc tried to pull himself away. Scott grinned until he saw the blood on Charles’ lips. He felt the fates’ threads pull tight around them and shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2: αvταρία

Chuck stared down his father from the edge of the ash grove which served as his mother’s grave. “You’re fucking kidding me.” 

“No.” 

“It is my birthday.” 

“And you will spend it here.” 

“Mako and Jacob are taking me to see their father. What harm will come to me in Pentecost’s laboratories?” 

Herc snorted. The mortals called his oldest friend Hyperion, the god of understanding, knowledge. But when Pentecost was experimenting, more thing exploded than not, which was exactly why Jacob and Mako wanted to take him there. 

“I fear more for Pentecost’s experiments.” 

“Then why can they not take me somewhere else?” 

“Because you have responsibilities. This birthday marks your majority. It is time to take up your role as the god of spring.” 

Chuck sighed and looked at his feet. His father was right. His powers were becoming more powerful by the minute. If he didn’t take up his birthright, there would be chaos as his power failed to find an outlet. Even now flowers and saplings slowly poked out of the ground, reaching for his bare feet. 

“You really think a few days will cause so much trouble?” Chuck hated the childish whine in his voice. But his father brought out the worst in him when he was being overprotective. 

“Maybe,” Herc admitted. He ran a hand over Angela’s tree. The branches swayed against the wind, dropping a few leaves on his head. “Maybe not. I’d rather not take the risk.” 

The sound of Jacob regaling a group of dryads filtered in and stopped Chuck from complaining further. He caught Herc’s sad expression and sucked in a heavy breath. “Alright, I’ll go with you father.” 

He walked off, missing Herc’s whispered apology. Mako saw him first, her face settling into a sad smile at the dejected look on his face. “He said no?” 

“He said no.” 

Jacob walked up and saw them both, smile shining as brightly as the sun. “My sister, my friend, when do we leave?” 

“We don’t.” Chuck growled and stalked off for his gardens. Jacob made to follow but Mako grabbed his arm. “Let him be. We’ll visit him when he and Herc are out for the planting festivals. He needs to be alone now.” 

“If you’re sure.” 

“Let him go.”

\-----

Chuck parted the heavy vine curtains which separated his gardens from his fathers with a careless wave. Once inside he flung his hands around, summoning plants right and left from deep under the ground. His gardens were a riot of color and discordant species. He didn’t care.

“Having fun there, kid?” 

Whirling around, Chuck summoned a tree, its branch turning into a spear mid-flight, and placed it’s point against his uncle’s throat. “What the fuck, Scott!” 

“Good to see you too, favorite nephew of mine.” He gently pushed the spear point away and smiled toothily at Chuck. “So, what are we planning for your birthday? Tendo and Allison have the Maenads all fired up and ready to go.” 

Scott’s smile dropped when Chuck’s shoulders slumped. “I’m going to the planting festivals with my father.”

“I see,” Scott resisted the urge to sigh dramatically. “Don’t worry, kid. We’ll get you out into the world. I promise.” 

“Yeah, everyone keeps telling me that.” The look on Chuck’s face was enough to send Scott stomping away to yell at Hercules for breaking his son’s heart. Neither of them saw the shadows shift in the shaded grove of palm trees or Scott would have snatched Chuck away from the threat. 

Chuck paced around his gardens giving each plant enough light to grow strong and tall, as they deserved. It was possible he felt bitter towards his father, but he also understood completely. Which made the whole thing that much fucking worse. He couldn’t be mad at Hercules, not when the bastard had a legitimate reason to fear for his safety. 

Someone poisoned his mother. It was only his godhood which saved him from certain death. Very few Olympians knew he existed because of his mother’s fate. Only those Hercules trusted without question not to share the information and those the Fates revealed him too. Herc never wanted Chuck anywhere near the those three, he didn’t trust Kronos’ children.

He flopped down into the shaded grove of palms on the far side of his garden and threw a hand over his face. He hadn’t thrown a tantrum, not exactly, but he certainly expended a lot of energy as he burned off his frustrations in the care of his garden. With his eyes closed he didn’t see the shadows ripple and shift, revealing golden skin clothed in dark blue. 

He did hear the flowers rustle as the figure took a step away. Blinking, he realized the figure was not his uncle or his father and leapt to his feet. He summoned a spear and snapped it up towards the man intruding on his private gardens. 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

Hands raised in the air, Chuck took a moment to get a good look at the man and found himself impressed. The man was about his own height, blond, blue-eyed, and muscled in a way that would make anyone take a second look. Chuck resisted the urge to gawk and took a threatening step forward. “Answer me.” 

“You,” The man was surprised. “You don’t know who I am?” 

“No, I don’t.”   
_“How?”_

Chuck eyed him one more time and lowered the spear. Danger rolled off this man in waves, but not in any way that felt threatening to Chuck. “You someone important then? You looking for my father?” 

“Your father?” 

“Yes, my father,” Chuck realized his mistake too late. His existence was supposed to be a secret until the Spring planting festivals, when he would come into his full power. Something about this guy made him feel safe though, and Chuck prided himself on his intuition in these matters. “Hercules.” 

“Herc is your father!” 

“Um, yes?” 

The man slumped down against a tree and stared at Chuck. As the silence dragged on, Chuck became increasingly uncomfortable. He planted his spear on the ground and leaned against it, waiting for the man to speak. 

“Your mother talks about you.” He finally whispered, eyes firmly planted on the ground. 

Chuck jolted upright. “What?”

“If you’re Hercules’ son then there is only one person who could be your mother. She visits me sometimees. She was a good friend of my sister. Jazmine likes to know her friends are doing well.” 

“Jazmine,” Chuck muttered. “Holy shit. I know who you are.” 

The man bowed. “Raleigh, Lord of the Underworld, at your service.” 

“I pointed a spear at you.”

Said spear disintegrated with a snap of Raleigh’s fingers. “I wasn’t all that worried.” 

Chuck frowned at his hands and then at the smug grin on Raleigh’s face. They stared at each other for a few long moments, Raleigh’s eyes roving Chuck’s body with a look he didn’t recognize. It made him stand taller and his own questioning look turned into a glare. 

“Would you like to talk to your mother?” Raleigh asked. 

The question caught Chuck off guard and he took a staggering step back. He gripped hard at a palm tree which leaned over to catch him. Raleigh stepped forward, as if to steady him, then thought better of it. Chuck breathed in heavily and looked to the ground. His powers were out of control. Roses were sprouting up between him and Raleigh, thorny and sharp. He willed the flowers to twine into the palm trees around him and beckoned Raleigh forward. 

“Please,” Chuck begged. “Please take me to her.” 

Raleigh smiled at him, sadness in his eyes. He reached out to grasp Chuck’s hand and pulled him close. The action took Chuck’s breath away. “Hold on tight.” 

Chuck’s last thought as darkness enveloped him was that his father was going to be livid.


	3. Chapter 3: δραπετεύω

Chuck blinked at the dim light of the Underworld and took a step away when he caught sight of the massive three-headed dog staring down at him. “What the fuck is that?”

“That is Max.” Raleigh stepped forward to pet the massive beast. The dog dropped its heads for scratches and then surprised Raleigh by using two of its heads to toss him in the air. Max rolled as he fell and Chuck almost panicked until he saw Raleigh’s smiling face as he landed on the dog’s belly. 

It was strange watching the most feared Olympian roll around with a giant three-headed dog. Chuck couldn’t really process it. He was so distracted by Raleigh’s blinding smile and laughter that he missed one of Max’s heads inching towards him. 

“Max, no!” Raleigh shouted too late. Chuck went flying, arms flailing in the air as he struggled to twist himself around. He caught sight of the rocky ground below him and closed his eyes in fear. 

He didn’t hit the ground, instead he found himself caught in strong arms and looking into blue eyes. Raleigh stared down at him, surprised he managed to catch Chuck, before setting the young god on his feet. He ran hands over Chuck’s face and shoulders, searching for any place Max might have broken skin and Chuck wilted. 

“I’m fine.” He stopped Raleigh’s hands. “He didn’t hurt me.”  
Raleigh swallowed heavily as he looked into Chuck’s eyes. They reflected green in the low light of his kingdom. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Max leaned in and licked them both from ankle to face. 

“Oh, _Max,”_ Raleigh lamented. “You’re disgusting.” 

Chuck laughed and reached out to pet the dog. Raleigh blinked in surprise as Chuck launched himself up onto Max’s back and began wrestling with him. Deep in his chest, in the darkest parts of his heart, hope sprang.

\-----

Mako stepped into Chuck’s gardens, the various plants long since accustomed to her presence. She admired the anachronistic placement of a few new plants and set off searching for her wayward friend. Herc agreed to let him take a day in her adopted father’s laboratories. After Scott yelled at him and told him he was being ridiculous and overprotective.

When she finally reached the palm grove, annoyed at Chuck’s tantrum now, she nearly missed the pile of ashes. She knelt and ran her hands through them, gasping at the power she felt. She looked around and caught a glimpse of metal. 

The helm was familiar to her. Much too familiar. Movement caught her eye and she shoved the helm into a conjured satchel. Scott and Herc stood behind her, also running their hands through the ashes. Herc’s face grew dark and Scott backed away carefully. 

“Herc, we don’t know he did this.” 

“Oh, we don’t?” The god growled. “I know his power. I’ve fought with it, against it. It _is him_ and _my son_ is missing.” 

Mako pulled Scott back as he tried to reach for Herc. The god’s eyes grew wild, shining green as his power rose threateningly to the surface. Scott shrugged Mako’s hands off and found himself flattened as Herc let out a wail and disappeared. 

She hauled Scott to his feet and sighed. “It was him. But I don’t understand. He has no reason to take Chuck.” 

Scott ran his hands through the pile of ashes and let a single tear fall. Herc was terrified for his son. He would go straight to Olympus and demand him back. Yancy would stall, mostly out of disdain for Herc, but also out of fear of his brother. Herc would go mad with rage. Nothing would stop him destroying the world until Chuck returned.

“We need help.” Mako continued. “Who will help us?” 

“I have an idea.”

\-----

Chuck stared at the palace. He glanced at Raleigh’s sheepish face with a raised eyebrow. “Nice place.”

“I, uh, wasn’t in the best of moods when I made it.” 

“No kidding,” Chuck shot him a look. 

“You don’t get to judge me.” Raleigh countered. “I’ve seen your gardens.”

Chuck spluttered at the obvious innuendo in Raleigh’s voice, suddenly reminded of Jazmine. He blushed thinking of his last encounter with the sea goddess, of the hours they spent together. Having her brother give him the same hungry look was a bit disconcerting. Not unwelcome, but strange. He pushed past Raleigh and through the palace gates. Attendants melted out of the walls offering him food and drink.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Raleigh frantically waving them away. He knew the lore, knew what would happen to him if he ate or drank anything in this kingdom. Raleigh caught his eye and smiled. “Sorry, I don’t get many visitors. They’re excited.” 

“No worries, mate.” A new shade caught his eye and Raleigh laid a hand on his shoulder. “Is that her?” 

“It is,” Raleigh grasped his hand. “You ready to meet her?”

“No.” 

Raleigh squeezed his hand. “Come on you’ll love her.” 

He was right. 

Hours later, Chuck found himself sat at his mother’s feet on the edge of the Elysian Fields. Inside the borders, human spirits cavorted and played in the eternal meadows. Angela couldn’t cross as a nymph. She would forever wander the Underworld as a shade. Chuck was grateful. It meant he could see her at any time. Or at least that’s what Raleigh said. He would be welcome to visit. 

Raleigh gave permission for Chuck to make the whole area beautiful, a place for the dead to rest. Asphodel bloomed around them now, the flowers filling the air with the faint scent of life. Angela delighted in them and Chuck smiled to know she was happy even in death. Raleigh cared for the souls in his protection. 

“Oh, my boy,” Angela drew his attention back. He blushed realizing he’d been staring at Raleigh for several moments. “I’m so glad he found you for me.” 

“You sent him?”

“Of course, I sent him. How else do you think he knew how to get past your father’s defenses.” 

He glanced at Raleigh once more. The older god was glaring at Angela, a faint blush high on his cheeks. “But why?” 

“Because you’re about to take your place as the god of spring, darling. This means you’re in danger. Whoever tried to stop your birth will now try to stop you coming into your full powers.” 

“The Fates told me to listen to her. I don’t ignore them.” Raleigh supplied. 

Chuck nodded. The Wei Tang triplets were well known supporters of Raleigh’s rule. Kronos left the Underworld to fester and rot, dragging all souls to Tartarus in his bid to keep the world in his control. The Wei Tangs supported Yancy and Raleigh’s bid to free their sister and the other Olympians, snipping life threads for Kronos’ supporters right and left as the siblings led their army against their father. 

When the Earth was divided amongst them, it was Raleigh’s kingdom they chose to live in, trusting the god to care for the souls better than his father. “Why me?”

“You’re the first of us born to full godhood since the war.” Raleigh kept his eyes on Angela. Chuck glanced between them, confused. 

“I’m not. There are a half-dozen gods running around younger than me.” 

“No, my beautiful boy. You’re special. The Fates themselves foretold your birth. They came to the island and warned your father and I that someone would come for you. They said the future was clouded, they couldn’t see who, but someone would want you dead. They said you’d bring battle to Olympus. That Kronos’ child would love you and the world would pay.” 

Chuck watched Raleigh grit his teeth and stare through the gates to the fields where heroes were gathering to stare at their little gathering. “Well, that explains some things.” 

“What things,” Angela demanded. She reached her hands out and Chuck felt them pass through him as she tried to clutch at his head. “What things?” 

He glanced at Raleigh, “Um. Jazmine was, well, she was _very_ excited to meet me.” 

Thus far, the King of the Underworld had behaved like a barely restrained puppy. At the mention of his sister, with the slight embarrassment in Chuck’s voice, he bristled and Chuck swore the darkness wrapped around Raleigh for a moment. Angela turned her head and shot him a look. Raleigh exhaled slowly and scrubbed a hand over his face. The darkness seeped away and Chuck realized the other god was jealous. 

“Jazmine is a lovely girl.” Angela smiled. Chuck kept his attention on Raleigh, who was now pacing around them. “I hope you got along.” 

Chuck choked on a breath and blushed furiously. “Yeah, mum, we got along fine.” 

Raleigh stalked off, muttering under his breath. Angela grinned and raised an eyebrow at her son. “Go on, love. He needs a friend.” 

He eyed his mother carefully and then followed Raleigh into the Elysian Fields. He caught up to him quickly but stayed silent as they wove around the frolicking spirits. Raleigh greeted each one by name, joining into to solve a dispute here and there, but said little else as they trekked through the brightly lit paradise. 

When they reached the one shaded area, Raleigh beckoned Chuck close and took his hand. They melded with the shadows and Chuck blinked to find himself aboveground once more. They stood on the seashore, and Chuck shot Raleigh a look. He squeezed his fingers tightly against Raleigh’s as the other god still hadn’t let go of his hand. 

“Why here?” 

“It’s where I was born. My mother hid in a cave on the slopes of a volcano. She’d already sent Yancy into hiding but she wasn’t ready for me to come so early. My father chased her down, his rage triggered an eruption. I was born in a molten pool of lava, the earth laid claim to me then. Kronos snatched me from my mother’s arms and imprisoned me as my first cries echoed. I was alone until Yancy came for me.”

“Your father was a _dick.”_

Raleigh laughed and led Chuck along the shore. “You have no idea.”

“Why bring me here?” 

“Because this is the one place on earth where I know no one will hear us. This island is dead. The eruption killed everything. It is only a rock now. Not even the birds land here on their long journeys.” 

Chuck looked around. Sure enough there was a smoldering crater and not even an errant flower called the island home. It was lonely and cold. Chuck’s heart broke. 

“What is it you want to say?” Chuck pulled away and headed towards the crater. 

“Your mother isn’t bound to the Underworld. The Fates made her their messenger. She hears things.” 

“Like what?” Chuck knelt before a boulder and stroked his hand over its smooth, glassy surface. He let his power flow. Speckles of lichen and moss broke over the boulder’s surface. He pushed harder and green shoots erupted around him. Flowers and saplings shot towards the sky and Raleigh gasped. Standing to survey his work, Chuck blushed at the adoration on Raleigh’s face. “What has she heard?” 

Raleigh blinked and shook his head. “The humans speak of the Titans as if they still walk the earth.” 

“Some of them do.” 

“Not the ones who are supposed to be in Tartarus. Ones who the oracles say are the reason your mother was poisoned.” 

“Why bring me to the Underworld then? Tartarus is right there.”

“You’re powerful. I hoped you could help me. Your mother has a bit of foresight, even in death. She saw you in the palace, um, working with me.” 

The blush on Raleigh’s cheeks made Chuck’s own heat. The brief hours he’d spent with his mother told him quite a bit about exactly why she and his father worked. They were both blunt and short-tempered, but his mother was as filthy minded as his Uncle Scott. He found himself suddenly glad he didn’t grow up with all three of them. His father’s overprotectiveness and Scott’s policy of free and openly discussed love of all times was more than enough. 

Before he could ask Raleigh another question, a cold gust of wind blew across the island. He shivered and pushed his power into the young plants spreading across the island, fortifying them against the chill. Another gust pushed him against Raleigh and the other god frowned. 

“The North Wind shouldn’t be here, not now. Something is wrong.” 

Chuck let Raleigh grasp his hands and the shadows enveloped them once more. They appeared in the palace to find Scott lounging against the foot of Raleigh’s throne. 

“Hello boys.” 

Angela hit him uselessly over the head with her fists. “You’re going to ruin everything. Go. Away.” 

Scott shooed her away, “Not a chance, sweets. You two have a lot to answer for. What in Tartarus were you thinking? You know your father is currently on the warpath looking for anyone willing to come down here and take you away from your kidnapper?”

“Kidnapper!” Raleigh shouted. Darkness edged into the hall, sucking all the light from the meager torches. “I didn’t take him!”

Chuck reached out and grabbed Raleigh’s hand. The darkness fell away immediately. Raleigh glanced around guiltily, settling apologetic eyes on Chuck. Scott watched the whole exchange with his mouth dropped in surprise. Angela leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I told you.” 

The god of love felt his knees waver as the Wei Tang brothers popped into existence in the hall. They grinned wickedly at Scott before Jin cleared his throat. Chuck and Raleigh broke apart and blushed. 

“Hello.”  
“Glad to see.”  
“You two are getting along.” 

The three spoke in sequence. Chuck blinked between them. The brothers smiled and spoke in tandem. “Apologies, we forget sometimes.” 

“No worries,” Chuck breathed out. The fucking Fates were here, for him. “Can I ask why you’re here.”  
“We are here to put you on the right path.” 

Chuck looked to his Uncle Scott who shrugged and glanced helplessly at Angela. Her face fell into a grim line and her form wavered. Raleigh was the only one who seemed unfazed. “You three always speak in riddles.” 

“It is our way.” They eyed Raleigh critically. “We cannot help how we were made.” 

“Speak then.” Scott demanded. “If you want him on the right path, tell him what he needs to know.” 

The brothers rolled their eyes and turned to face Chuck. “Life blooms in death.”

“What?” 

“Life blooms in death.” They repeated. 

“That’s it?” Scott said, exasperated. “That’s all you have to say.” 

The Wei Tangs nodded and shot them all sad smiles before disappearing. Angela walked up to her son and tried to hug him, whimpering when her arms passed through him. She turned stern eyes on Raleigh. “Take care of my boy.” 

Raleigh nodded. She disappeared slowly. The last thing Chuck saw of her was her smile.

\-----

Deep below them, in the darkest corner of Tartarus, a single chain link broke.

“Freedom.”


	4. Chapter 4: μαζί σου

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the smexy times.

Dawn burst forth before Jacob’s chariot with her usual fervor. She danced light into the world and Jacob whooped to follow her. They wheeled around each other soaring high above the earth until she suddenly dipped below the clouds and her progress faltered. Jacob frowned and descended slowly behind her until he saw what made his friend’s dancing turn to a slow crawl. 

Cold blanketed the earth. Snow and wind and ice decimated the lands. Humanity and all the other creatures of the earth were dying. Jacob turned his chariot skyward and called for Nate. The sun god took the reins with a worried smile and waved him off. Jacob leapt into the sky and let the winds carry him to Olympus. 

He bellowed for Hermes as his feet touched down. The young goddess danced forward and took a sweeping bow. “I hate that name you know.” 

“Well too bad, Amara. Go wake Yancy and anyone else you can find. Something is wrong.” 

“Way ahead of you. Yancy is already shouting at the culprit.” 

Mako appeared over Amara’s shoulder and Jacob froze at the look on her face. Amara pulled him behind her as Mako led the way towards the throne room. He stepped inside to find Hercules arrayed with Naomi and half the other Olympians against Jazmine and Yancy. All of them were shouting at each other, the noise reverberating into a cacophony of rage and frustration. 

Jacob flinched when his arrival brought everyone’s attention. Yancy stepped down from his throne and stormed towards him, electricity crackling from his fingers. “What news do you bring?” 

The anger in his tone was expected. Yancy practically always sounded either boisterous or pissed off. What set Jacob flinching was the look on Herc’s face behind him. The cold fury on the normally jovial harvest god’s face made Jacob’s heart sink. 

“The earth is dying.” He croaked out. “Everything is freezing to death.” 

Yancy whirled on Herc and pointed an accusatory finger. “This is your doing! Reverse this before you destroy everything.” 

“No.” Herc spat. “Not until I get my son back.” 

“My brother did not take him. He wouldn’t do that!” 

“Oh, but he would,” Naomi sneered. “We both know the darkness your brother has in his heart. Charles doesn’t know him, why would he go with him willingly?” 

Jazmine stepped forward, snarling at her brother’s wife. “How dare you, conniving witch. I should kill you for such accusations.” 

“Come with me,” Mako whispered in Jacob’s ear. The siblings slipped out as the Olympians continued hurling accusations and insults at each other. 

“Mako, what’s going on?” 

“Raleigh has Chuck in the Underworld. Hercules believes he kidnapped him. He will hear no reason, will not stop this genocide until Chuck is returned to him.”

“He’s killing everything.” Jacob breathed out, his heart breaking. “Everything. Chuck will hate him when he finds out.” 

Mako nodded. “Scott has seen them. Things are,” She bit her lip, searching for the right word. “Things are complicated.” 

Amara darted in, eyes wide. “If you two have a plan, I’d go now. Herc has everyone but Yancy and Jazmine ready to storm the Underworld.” 

Pentecost followed a moment later. Jacob reached out to hug his father. “You two need to go retrieve Charles. I will stall Herc.” 

He pushed Jacob towards Mako. “Go. Now.” 

Jacob ran behind his sister, both headed for her chariot, already hovering at the edge of the palace. They leapt in and Mako snapped the reins and pointed it downwards. “Hold on little brother, things are about to get cold.” 

Pentecost watched his children descend into the icy clouds and breathed heavily. He turned, beckoning Amara to follow him, and made his way to the throne room. Inside, Herc was shouting in Yancy’s face, both gods now wearing armor and ready to fight. Jazmine had her sister-in-law by the hair and her trident pointed in Naomi’s face. 

_“Enough!”_ Pentecost shouted. He let his carefully maintained control slip, let his form grow until he towered over every upstart brat below him. “You are all fools!” 

The Wei Tang brothers popped into existence at his feet. Both Sasha and Aleksis, gleefully prepared to fight, took up flanking positions and snarled at both groups. It wasn’t often the war gods turned against the other Olympians, but when they did, it was a sight. With the Fates on his side as well, Pentecost let himself shrink and glared at the bickering children. 

“Charles is safe.”

\-----

Chuck paced the hall, ghostly attendants followed him, offering food and wine. Raleigh sat in his throne, watching the younger god. Scott watched them both, a strange look on his face, which left Chuck even more confused and irritated.

“What did they mean?” 

Raleigh glared at Chuck as he picked up a pomegranate from a tray and began tossing it back and forth in his hands. “Put that down.” 

“Life blooms in death.” Chuck ignored him, tossing the fruit into the air. “Obviously they’re talking about us working together. My power is life. The creation of new life to be exact. Flowers are a specialty of mine, so that’s the bloom bit, but what does it all mean?” 

Scott twitched as Raleigh stomped towards Chuck and snatched the pomegranate from his hands. The fruit splattered against the far wall a moment later as the two gods squared off. The god of love and, he watched the two argue, lust edged out of the room. He scattered the attendants and quietly shut the door behind him. He heard a suspicious thump a second later and smiled. His fingers twitched with the urge to send a little blessing their way, but he didn’t think they’d need his help. 

“You can’t eat or drink anything down here!” Raleigh shouted in Chuck’s face. ”You know that!” 

Chuck pushed back against him, shoving him into the wall. “I know! I just picked it up! I wasn’t going to eat it!” 

“Then why pick it up in the first place? Why risk forgetting? Why risk trapping yourself here?” 

“Because,” Chuck stopped himself. He suddenly realized he did fully intend on eating the fruit. The thought scared him. He knew time passed differently in the Underworld. Knew months had likely passed above and his father was probably freaking out. But he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Raleigh looked at him like that. 

“Because?” Raleigh pressed Chuck back, pulling away from the wall. “Because what, Chuck?” 

The younger god didn’t answer him. He didn’t have the words, not the right ones. He was a man of action. Chuck wrapped a hand in the front of Raleigh’s robe and hauled him in, pausing only to register the surprise in the other god’s eyes, before kissing him. 

Raleigh leaned back, gasping, then smiled wickedly and dove back in for another kiss. Chuck grinned and felt the shadows melt around them and when Raleigh stepped away from him, they were no longer in the throne room. The luxurious bed stood out from the shadows, draped in dark blue and red silks.

Chuck looked up to find Raleigh staring at him. The older god breathed heavily. Chuck had a moment to appreciate the sight of his robes fading away before Raleigh was tackling him to the bed. They wrestled, biting and scratching at each other as Raleigh stripped Chuck. 

Finally managing to pin the other god with a judicious use of conjured vines, Chuck panted down at Raleigh. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss Raleigh. “So, your highness, what should I do with you?”

“Whatever you want,” Raleigh breathed against his lips. 

“Well, then,” Chuck ground down against Raleigh. The older god moaned and fought against the restraints. “Where to begin.” 

Raleigh bucked up against him and eyed Chuck’s cock. “If you’re taking suggestions, I think I know where you could put that.” 

Chuck raised his eyebrows. “Oh?” A small jar of oil appeared on Raleigh’s chest. “Oh.” 

Trailing one hand down Raleigh’s chest, Chuck picked up the jar and dipped his fingers inside. “You know your sister was just as bossy.” 

The vines Chuck conjured disintegrated into ash and Raleigh rolled over him. “What about my sister?”

Raleigh stroked one hand over Chuck’s cock, pinning his arms with his knees. His other hand disappeared behind him and Chuck groaned realizing the oil jar now rested against his leg. He tried bucking the other god off but couldn’t bring himself to make a real attempt when Raleigh writhed against him the way he did. 

“What about my sister?” Raleigh pressed again, stroking Chuck faster. 

“She showed up last year with Mako.” Chuck gasped out and twisted against Raleigh. “We got along.” 

Chuck bared his teeth as Raleigh finally released his arms. He reached up and bent his knees to seat Raleigh exactly where he wanted him. Raleigh scraped his nails across Chuck’s chest and let the younger god press into him in one smooth motion. 

They both sighed and rocked together for a moment, finding a slow rhythm which belied their earlier frenzy. Raleigh leaned forward and let Chuck pull him in for a kiss. Chuck groaned into his mouth and kept pressing up in countermeasure to Raleigh’s own movements. 

Raleigh released his lips and moaned as Chuck drove into him harder and harder. “You fucked my sister.” 

The words made Chuck’s rhythm falter and Raleigh grinned meanly down at him as he took control again. Chuck took it as a challenge and rolled Raleigh to his side. He slid free and Raleigh punished him with a brutal kiss until Chuck slid back in, hitching one of Raleigh’s legs over his hip. Raleigh arched against him, exposing his neck and Chuck latched onto it with his teeth. He drove his hands into Raleigh’s hair, pulling at the long strands until he groaned. Raleigh kept dragging his nails up Chuck’s back and into his own hair. 

“If you really want to know,” Chuck said as he thrust hard into Raleigh. “Your sister fucked me. Dad threw a fit when he found out. Uncle Scott had to drag him off the island.” 

“Is,” Raleigh bit Chuck’s lip. “Is that when she left.” 

“No. No, ungh, gods above, she left three days later when she was done with me.” 

Raleigh growled and bore down on Chuck. They lost all rhythm and rutted mindlessly against each other, Raleigh biting and scratching Chuck, marking him in a jealous fury. Chuck took it and returned the favor with equal fervor until Raleigh stilled and clenched down on him, drawing Chuck over the edge as he spilled between them. 

They slid apart, breathing heavily against the sheets. Raleigh flopped over and pillowed his head on Chuck’s shoulder. “I don’t think I’ll be done with you in three days.” 

Chuck stroked a hand through his sweaty hair. “That sounds perfect.” 

He felt Raleigh grin against his skin and made to start a second round when the door burst open. 

“Heya, gents!” Jacob crowed. Somehow all the dim light coalesced around him and Chuck hated how bright he was. “Get dressed. We need to go stop Herc from killing the world.” 

He bent to the floor and tossed Chuck’s discarded chiton at him. “Chop, chop!”

Chuck slumped against the mattress and groaned. “Of fucking course.”

Raleigh was already up, shadows draping new clothes over his shoulders. He waved a hand and Chuck felt fabric drape over him as well. He stood from the bed and eyed the fabric. He matched Raleigh. 

The older god grinned and Chuck rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time for this. Raleigh took the concession as a win and kissed the back of Chuck’s neck. “Come one we can handle this.” 

“Together,” Chuck agreed. 

“Together.”


	5. Chapter 5: μοιραίο

Herc glared at Scott and Pentecost. The two of them stood between him and the exit. Naomi and a handful of the others still held at his back, but with Pentecost in the mix, more were now against them. 

“You’re standing between me and my son.” 

The palace dropped several degrees as Herc let his cold rage flow outward. All four winds stood with their king and they counteracted him immediately. He didn’t care. Nothing would stop him destroying Raleigh. The entire earth would tremble before he allowed the bastard to keep his boy. 

“I am stopping you from doing something incredibly stupid.” Pentecost countered. “Your son is fine. We’ve known each other for millennia, why do you not trust me?” 

Logic told Herc his friend would never lie to him, especially about this. Herc still didn’t care. Until he heard the words from Chuck’s mouth, he wouldn’t believe it. He glanced at Yancy and Jazmine, judging the time it would take to disarm them both before the others stepped in, and was stopped cold by the look on Sasha and Aleksis’ faces. The gods of war both smiled at him. They didn’t stand with Hyperion and Yancy, nor did they stand with him, but they both appeared perfectly ready to quell any real violence. 

“You should listen to your friend.” Three voices echoed and every eye in the palace turned to find Scott standing with the Wei Tangs. “Your son is fine. He will be here soon.” 

Herc snarled at the brothers, ready to damn himself to Tartarus and smite them all, when the obnoxiously bright palace suddenly darkened at the edges. Shadows lengthened and Herc turned to find his son glaring at him. 

He ran and swung him into a hug, squeezing him until Chuck forced him away. Herc smiled widely glad to see him. Three months in the Underworld, no matter how slowly time passed below, had changed him. There was a hardness to his son now, but with none of the viciously sharp edges waiting to slice against anyone who dared cross him. 

“You’re here!” 

“And you need to remove the eternal winter on earth before you clog up the Underworld forever, old man.” 

With that Herc remembered why he’d triggered the destruction and glanced over Chuck’s shoulder to see Raleigh. He pushed Chuck out of the way and took a swing at the other god. “Bastard!” 

Raleigh barely sidestepped the blow, surprised at Herc’s outburst. He countered immediately, though, shoving Herc backwards to let Aleksis restrain him. The harvest god struggled mightily, but when Sasha stepped around and grabbed his chin, he stilled and settled in for a glare. 

“Well, that was easy.” Yancy quipped. Chuck startled to realize the King of Olympus was behind him. “Whoa there,” He settled hands on Chuck’s shoulders. Raleigh inched forward, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. “No need to be afraid.” 

Chuck swiped the hands away and turned to poke Yancy in the chest. “One, I am not afraid. Two, don’t touch me.” 

Yancy smiled and Raleigh felt his heart clench when he saw Chuck falter before the dazzling sight. The young god already admitted to an affair with his sister, he couldn’t help but wonder if Chuck would fall for Yancy’s charms next. Chuck surprised him though, poking Yancy a third time and growling. “Three, keep it in your pants. That might work on everyone else, but not me.” 

“You sure about that?” Yancy taunted. Chuck reared back to hit him, but Raleigh grabbed his fist and Naomi darted in to grab Yancy by the balls. Every deity in the palace who also had balls winced in sympathy as Yancy tried in vain not to squeal. 

“You,” Naomi said, saccharine sweet. “Need to think with your big brain for once, darling.” 

“Yeh,” Yancy stuttered. “Yeh, yes, dear.” 

Naomi smiled wider as Yancy turned purple. “Now, will you leave the boy alone?” 

“Of course, I was only teasing.” Yancy whined. 

Satisfied her husband was suitably reminded who he belonged to, Naomi released him and turned to give Chuck a proper once over. Jacob and Mako flanked him, Raleigh hovered adorably at his side. The boy was certainly beautiful, the perfect blend of his parents’ preternatural looks. He also glared at her with absolutely no worry for his own safety. 

“Welcome to Olympus, Charles.” 

“It’s Chuck.” 

Her smile lost the sweetness and turned sharp. Chuck didn’t flinch, even though everyone else around him save Raleigh did. “Chuck. Have you been enjoying my dear brother-in-law’s company?” 

Chuck tilted his head, catching on to her game. Behind her, Yancy’s whole body had gone stock still and he was watching his brother carefully. Raleigh stood frozen, his face a perfect mask of irritation. The only tell was his hands which were firmly hidden in his robe which flexed in anger. He darted his eyes back to Yancy and let Naomi see the careful once over he gave her husband. 

“The Underworld is beautiful. I’ve quite a bit of exploring left to do. I’d much rather be back there if I’m honest.” Herc slumped against Aleksis at his son’s words. 

Naomi’s smile broke wide and she pulled the younger god toward her, twining their arms. “Come, we have much to discuss.” 

Before anyone could react, the Queen of Olympus muscled Chuck out of the room. The congregated gods blinked slowly at the whole exchange and, seeing Aleksis release a shell-shocked Herc into the care of Jazmine and Pentecost, they dispersed. None left, but everyone visibly relaxed. Tendo and Alison flitted between each god, plying them with wine and conversation. 

Herc pulled against the gods still holding him still and headed for the two brothers now staring each other down. He was surprised to find Yancy furious with Raleigh. The brothers were famous for their easy camaraderie, their quarrels intense and sometimes violent, but brief. This silent war now was cold and tilting dangerously towards violence. 

“You stole him.” Yancy finally broke the silence. “You know what the Fates have foretold, his mother is _your friend,_ and you still took him.” 

Raleigh’s eyes flashed a dangerous blue, the display easily reflected in his brother’s own eyes. “Who was it you think sent me after him? You think I took him for my own? No, I was told to collect him.” 

Yancy stepped into Raleigh’s space, forcing his brother to match him. “He is too young, too inexperienced.” 

“Maybe by your definitions. Trust me, he has plenty of experience. Or did you forget to tell me Jazmine was _acquainted_ with him for a reason?” 

Herc snapped his eyes to Jazmine. She now stood between Mako and Jacob, watching the show, her arms slung over the siblings’ shoulders. Her expression soured at her brother’s words and she shot Herc an apologetic look. Pentecost snorted and gripped the back of Herc’s neck. The gesture grounded him and he felt his rage receding. His son was safe, relatively so when it came to Naomi, and now he wanted to know why he ended up in the Underworld in the first place. 

“Not the point, Raleigh. You’re too cocky, this was not the plan.” 

“Then what,” Herc snapped. “Exactly was the plan? Were _you_ going to steal him away?” 

The brothers sprang apart, remembering their audience and only Raleigh turned guilty and sheepish under Herc’s glare. Yancy returned it shamelessly. It was times like this Herc remembered why Raleigh, though stronger than his brother, never pushed to take the throne. Yancy was an uncompromising force as dangerous as the thunderbolts he wielded. 

“You were told some of your son’s Fate when Angela became pregnant. We were told more.” He indicated Jazmine and Raleigh. “It was foretold Chuck would be the end of the world. My father has taken advantage of this.” 

Herc glanced at the Wei Tangs, now hovering at the edge of the group. All three nodded in agreement with Yancy and Herc clenched his jaw. “Why would Kronos care?” 

“Because,” A wispy figure emerged through the floor. “Kronos knows his children and he knows you. He worked out an escape and then waited. He needed Chuck to make a choice, to leave you. He needed Chuck to fall in love.”

He couldn’t stop his hands. Herc reached for Angela and barely concealed a whimper when his hands passed through her. She smiled at him, still beautiful, and inched closer. “I miss you,” He whispered. 

“And I you, my love.” Angela held his gaze before turning on the three children of Kronos. “You three miscalculated.” 

Yancy frowned at the shade of his sister’s best friend. “How?” 

“You thought my son would let Fate dictate his life.” 

Jazmine shrugged. “It was worth a shot.” Her brothers glared at her. “What? He’s the most dangerous god born in three generations. We knew enough of his possible fate to either neutralize him, which our father tried to do from his dark, eternal prison already, or we accept fate and go for it. No way was he going to have anything but a passing boner for you, Yance. And Raleigh wouldn’t leave his fucking cave in case dad got loose some other way. So, I took a shot.” 

“And tried to seduce me.” Chuck said from behind her. 

“I succeeded if I remember correctly,” Jazmine smirked. Yancy shot her a look and sighed. He gave up trying to control her mouth long ago. “Where’s Naomi?” 

“Adjusting her armor.” 

Raleigh stepped towards Chuck, stopping at the vicious glare the younger god shot him. “So, mum,” Chuck didn’t break eye contact with Raleigh. “Why now? Why send me into the Underworld before I came into my powers.” 

Angela looked to the Wei Tangs. The brothers smiled grimly. “Your father didn’t kill Raleigh. So your fate changed.” 

“What do you mean?” Herc demanded. “How did it change?” 

“His fate changed because mine did.” 

Raleigh gently twined his fingers with Chuck’s and Herc felt the rage inside him break against the cold threat of death.

“Life blooms in death.” All eyes shot to Raleigh. He and Chuck still stared at each other. “I didn’t understand before.” 

“You think you do now?” The Wei Tangs questioned.


	6. Chapter 6: τιτανόμαχος

The argument on Olympus about how best to stop Kronos appeared ready to last days. Raleigh and Chuck disappeared after only three hours. Herc followed them down, releasing winter’s hold on the earth as he went. Summer warmed the earth and he sped the growth of all remaining crops. If this was to be the end of humanity, he would see them happy in their final days. 

Herc entered the Underworld to find it awash with life. Trees and flowers bloomed in the darkness, softening the harsh edges. The plants arched towards him as he made his way towards the palace, attendants ignored him rushing around with maps, armor, and weapons. 

“I didn’t think you’d come.” He whirled at his son’s voice. “Have you come to help?” 

“Of course I am, why would you think otherwise?” 

“Because you tried to kill everyone on earth,” Chuck hissed. “All because I left without telling you.” 

“You scared me.” 

“I am your son, it’s my job to terrify you.” Rage boiled to the surface and Herc felt the cold seep out of him. The flowers at his feet wilted and snapped as he let his lingering fear loose. Chuck huffed and waved a hand. The cold stopped spreading and Herc blinked in surprise. “Stop that. Use your words.” 

“My world shattered when your mother died. You are the only piece of her left on earth and you disappeared. You were taken from me, just as she was. I overreacted. Is that what you want to hear?” 

Chuck pulled his father into a hug. “Yes. I never left you, dad. Never. Raleigh brought me here to see her. I couldn’t resist.” 

“You always did have a soft spot for a blond with a pretty smile.” Herc breathed against his neck. He wondered when his son finished growing up.

“Oh fuck you,” Chuck laughed and squeezed his father tighter. “I’m sorry I scared you.” 

“I’m sorry I tried murdering the world.” 

“I’m sorry to break this up,” Raleigh interrupted. “But Max is freaking out. Tartarus is opening.” 

Chuck jumped to action, armor bleeding into existence as he and Raleigh ran towards the Elysian Fields, to the darkness hidden behind it. Herc summoned his own armor and followed. He realized, as he ran, that they were alone against whatever had cracked Tartarus’ seals. 

He drew up behind the other two gods and sucked in a breath to see Knifehead’s malicious grin peaking out. The monstrous giant challenged Yancy an age ago and found himself banished along with his bride, Otachi, to rot in Tartarus. Yancy nearly died in the battle, only his brother’s timely interference allowed him to lay the finishing blow. From the look on the serpent’s face, it appeared he hadn’t forgotten. 

“Amara!” Chuck shouted, summoning the goddess. “Amara, I need you here now!” 

Herc took up position at his son’s side as the small girl appeared. She blinked hard as Knifehead and Otachi both crawled from Tartarus’ depths. “I take it you need backup?” 

Chuck nodded and she zipped away. Knifehead lunged a second later and all three gods scattered. Max dove into the fight, providing them with a launching pad and three heads worth of vicious fangs which made even Knifehead think twice. Chuck and Herc, long used to fighting alongside each other focused on Otachi as she attempted to distract Raleigh. They dodged and weaved through her wings and tail, barely avoiding her deadly volleys. Chuck sliced at the mother of monsters and screamed when she spat acid across his arm. 

Herc barely had time to warn Raleigh as Knifehead took advantage and slung the god wide and away from the battle. A third monster, the ugliest of Knifehead and Otachi’s spawn, climbed out from the darkness and Herc felt his heart clench in fear. Leatherback threw Max like the massive dog was nothing. If Amara did not arrive soon, they would all die. 

He dove back in, distracting the monsters, allowing time for Chuck to regain his feet and Raleigh to reach them. They held firm against all three titans, Herc’s hope growing with each successful attack. Then Leatherback, the bastard, swung his meaty fist and Herc screamed as he felt his bones shatter from the force. 

He heard his son and Raleigh both scream and lifted his head. He couldn’t see from the blinding light. Thunder shook the Underworld and Yancy tore into the unprepared Knifehead with a victorious scream. Lightning impaled the titan, roasting him alive, as the Olympians joined the battle. Jacob darted in and around the monsters pouring forth from Tartarus until he reached Herc. 

“Hey there, old man.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Herc ground out around the pain. “Go help them.” 

“No.” Jacob insisted. Amara appeared at his side, carrying a bag. The two of them poured ambrosia down his throat and a half-dozen other potions as they bandaged him up. “You need to not be down here. You know what this place does to injured gods.” 

Herc did know, already feeling the dose of ambrosia fighting the chill of death. Scott appeared over Jacob’s shoulder and he muscled the younger god away as soon as Herc’s bones were set. “Come on, we need to get you out of here.” 

“I’m not leaving him, Scott.” 

Millennia at Herc’s side made Scott’s heart break. The last time he heard the pain in Herc’s voice was when Angela laid dead and Chuck screamed in his arms. “You can’t help.” 

“I’ll go,” Pentecost appeared. “I’ll bring him back to you, old friend.” 

Herc held Pentecost’s gaze for a long moment. “My son, he’s my son.” 

Pentecost nodded and strode off towards the battle. Knifehead lay smoldering underneath Otachi’s dismembered corpse as the Olympians dispatched the monsters. Pentecost strode through it all, into the depths of Tartarus. 

Light from Yancy’s lightning bolts broke the darkness in fits and spurts. Jacob, hot on his father’s heals, even had trouble summoning light in this darkness. But every Olympian fighting their way through the breach felt the pull further down. 

When Pentecost and Jacob finally found Chuck, Yancy was holding his sister up. He flung lightning bolts along as she doused the creatures in water, quickening their deaths. Raleigh was frantically trying to re-engage the locks on Kronos’ cell as Chuck felled monster after monster, keeping them away from the other god. 

“Go!” Pentecost shouted. “Rally the others. I’ll hold him off.” 

“Father,” Jacob started. He stopped at the look on Pentecost’s face and turned towards the entrance, towards his sister. 

Yancy and Jazmine limped away, Tartarus sucking their divine light out through their myriad wounds. The farther they got from Tartarus the better chance they had of fighting off their father. Raleigh refused to go, “I’m not leaving you to face him alone.” 

Pentecost smiled. “I’m only clearing a path for you, son. Giving you a chance. Don’t waste it.” 

Chuck pulled Raleigh away, refusing to look back. If he did, if he saw Pentecost there alone, he’d do something stupid like turn around and stay with him. They emerged to find Mako and Sasha redistributing the Olympians, and now the cyclops and hundred-handed ones, into proper ranks. Mako hefted Raleigh out of Chuck’s arms and forced them both to down a dose of ambrosia as a horrendous sound echoed out of Tartarus’ depths. 

The sound of fighting echoed a second later, great booming blows shattered the fragile calm of the waiting army. Raleigh pulled Chuck to his feet and kissed him. “Please don’t die.” 

“I won’t.” Chuck insisted. “I refuse to let your asshole father kill me.” 

Pentecost, limp and broken, flew from the mouth of the breach. Raleigh held onto Chuck until his father’s low laughter drew his attention away from the fierceness in his eyes. “How sweet of you all to come greet me.” 

“Eat a limp dick,” Yancy called out. Jazmine summoned water from every river in the Underworld and doused her father. Yancy used his spluttering distraction to launch wave after wave of lightning. 

The smoke cleared and Kronos dropped to one knee. None of the gods attacked. It took their combined strength the last time, none trusted it to be so easy this time. They were right to wait. Kronos roared, smashing his fists into the ground. He lashed out, felling one line of gods after another. 

Yancy fell, protecting Naomi as she buried a knife into Kronos’ neck. Jazmine went down a moment later, leaping from the back of a cyclops to impale her father with her trident. He swiped her away, snapping the blades off in his back. They bled slowly as he methodically broke the gods’ ranks.

Finally, as fate demanded, only Raleigh and Chuck stood before him. Raleigh’s sword was caked in blood and dirt and he shuddered painfully with each breath. Chuck was coated head to toe in the green ichor of dead monsters. His eyes shone green in the darkness as his own blood seeped from a hundred wounds all over his body. 

“All is as it should be,” Kronos rasped around broken teeth. Neither Raleigh nor Chuck took it as a sign of weakness. “Fate foretold this.” 

“Stop this, father.” Raleigh pleaded. “Return to your cell. End this war.” 

_“Never.” _He snarled. 

Chuck dodged the long swipe of Kronos’ stolen sword and launched a spear in return. The titan caught the weapon, spun it, and launched it straight at Raleigh. The ensuing fight was brutal. The three danced around each other, landing blow after blow. 

Raleigh broke his father’s leg and swung his sword for a killing blow only for Kronos to roll and manage to knock Chuck to the ground. They wrestled over the broken ground until Kronos hauled Chuck up and wrapped an arm round his throat. When the blade joined it, Raleigh froze. 

“Let us go,” Kronos demanded. “And I won’t leave you to an eternity alone with a shade.” 

The titan held Chuck in an iron grip. Raleigh looked between them, felt Chuck’s essence fading this close to Tartarus with his wounds steadily leaking blood. He felt his own power leaking steadily. Even his mastery of the dead gave him no protection. Chuck twitched his fingers, drawing Raleigh’s attention away from the sword at his throat. Small vines sprouted at the younger god’s feet, twining slowly upwards. Raleigh watched their progress, for a moment. He adjusted his grip on his sword and decided to trust Chuck’s insane plan. 

“No.” Raleigh goaded his father. “You’re going back and you aren’t taking him with you.” 

Kronos tensed, drawing the sword blade against Chuck’s throat. Blood trickled from the cut and Raleigh faltered. Chuck waved him on. “Look around you father. All that’s left of your kin has turned against you. None want you released.” 

“I do not care. This world is mine.” 

Chuck let his knees buckle, catching the titan off guard, and flipped Kronos over his head. Vines wrapped around him as he fell. Raleigh took his chance and swung. Kronos screamed. His left arm twitched uselessly on the ground. Raleigh swung again and cleaved his father in two. 

Yancy hobbled over and set fire to the remains. Raleigh ignored the scene, dropping to cradle Chuck in his arms. Kronos’ sword was buried in Chuck’s stomach. The young god was dying. 

“No, no, no, no. Chuck,” Raleigh patted his cheek. “Chuck. Please.” 

“Quit hitting me, stupid bastard.” Chuck groaned. “Oh, that hurts.” 

He stared down at the blade. Raleigh knew if he removed it, Chuck would die faster. Movement caught his eye. Mako knelt over Chuck. She smiled sadly at him and wrenched the blade from Chuck’s belly. Both gods screamed, Raleigh knocked her to the ground. 

“Why!” He shouted at her. “Why!” 

Herc hobbled over and lifted Chuck’s head into his lap with his good arm. “Son, you have to eat this.” 

Raleigh caught sight of the fruit and scrambled to knock it away. Mako pinned him down and glared. “Don’t, Raleigh, this will save him.” 

“He’ll be trapped.” 

“He will live!” Herc shouted. “My son will live.”

\-----

Chuck woke to sunlight and beautiful green all around him. Waves lapped on the shore nearby. He sat up, still sore from where the blade pierced his belly. Wincing, he pulled himself out of the bed and limped over to lean against the pillar of the small temple. Outside Max ran around the island, chasing birds and digging holes.

“You’re awake.” Raleigh’s voice made Chuck turn. 

The smile on the elder god’s face warmed Chuck. “How long?”

Raleigh pulled him into a slow kiss. “Too long.”

“I ate six seeds,” Chuck breathed against Raleigh’s lips. “What was the price?” 

“Life blooms in death. You’re bound to the Underworld for half the year. Herc isn’t happy, but he made the choice. It was this or your life.” 

“Half a year?” Raleigh nodded, solemn. “Not enough.” 

The smile that broke across Raleigh’s face blinded Chuck. “You’re impossible.” 

“You’ve got eternity to get over it, love.”


End file.
